Captivity
by Flagstaffchill
Summary: Peace and Harmony wasn't something Kagome could settle on. She needed more in life than the routine she had gone through all of her life.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Well i own some pretty cool stuff, but the rights to the original content belong to their rightful owners. Alsoooo, I'm looking for a beta, because.. honestly, who doesnt?

* * *

Kagome Higurashi had a blessed life. Her mother and father loved her endlessly, and her little brother was the light in her life. Her mother was a seamstress and her father was the towns only medic-nin. Her parents made sure that the Higurashi children were comfortable and well taken care of.

She grew up in a small village called Seiiki, away from the larger shinobi villages and greed. Her village was located in a cave like oasis, hidden behind a rushing waterfall. There was a large opening that allowed the sun and moon into their cave. When the village was first established the founder had set a barrier to protect the village. After centuries of living within the walls of almost everyone was related. Starting out with 20 families, there are now only 6 names.

The Higurashi, who were always trained to be medics. The Cho family were always more crafty, and tend to make the clothing. The Kazza family were traditionally priest and priestess. The Ruu, every clan member are born with a green thumb and are able to farm in the seemingly impossible. The Inugo family protected the oasis from any harmful entities. While the Ookami family were stealthy, making the best hunters in all the countries.

While Seiiki worked in peace and harmony, Kagome had started to grow restless in the environment most would kill to become a part of. Little did she know, the fates had a plan for her.

* * *

That's a wrap!

Review if you like it, review it if you hate it. Either way, I hope you enjoyed!

\- FlagstaffChill


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Well i own some pretty cool stuff, but the rights to the original content belong to their rightful owners. Alsoooo, I'm looking for a beta, because.. honestly, who doesnt?

* * *

Kagome was very different from the other women in her village, in appearance and behavior. She had a petite only reaching 5 foot 4, but was curvy and well defined. Her chest was always bound tight to her body, yet the size was clearly abundant. Her hair feel in inky waves down to the small of her back, when most females had it cut short. Her skin had a pale peach tone, and always had a healthy glow. What made most people stop and stare were her eyes. Misted blue eyes resembled storm clouds and crashing waves. Because of her eyes alone, she had many suitors.

Hojo Ruu was a kind farmer who always brought Kagome apples and cherries as tokens of his affections. Koga Ookami always brought her small rabbits and quail eggs when he would make a run with his brothers. They both were her biggest suitors, while others had kept they're crushes unspoken.

Her less pushy suitors were Inuyasha Inugo always was a bit more rugged, keeping his affection for her by calling her names or getting her riled up. His brother Sesshomaru sent her little trinkets under incognito. She knew no matter now much she found Sesshomaru attractive or adored the way Inuyasha would keep a post outside her hut late at night, she could never choose one of them. Because of her popularity with the male population not many women liked her. Her only real friend was Sango Inugo, who was a distant cousin to the main house brothers.

She didn't have many friends, but a lot of people found her calming. The young and the old both loved her sunny exterior. No one really knew the storm that has been inside of her for so long...

* * *

That's a wrap!

Review if you like it, review it if you hate it. Either way, I hope you enjoyed!

\- FlagstaffChill


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I already said I didn't own anything. So deal with it.

ENJOY!~

* * *

Kagome's family opened a small clinic near there hut, and they helped in anyway possible. Her mother usually did the house calls with her brother Souta, while Kagome and her father worked the clinic. They did everything for bandaging small cuts and soothing fevers to full out transplants and reconstruction procedures. Most assumed they used just chakra, but they also used a mix of traditional medicine.

Today was just like any other day for Kagome. She woke up, cleaned her room then bathed. After than she made breakfast for her family and cleaned up after, bidding her good byes to her mother and brother. Then she went to the clinic and help patch up some children, maybe a Cho girl would come in with some needle wounds. After she would leave the clinic and pick herbs by the water fall then return home to make dinner and go to bed. She had lived that routine since she finished her training 12 years ago.

Kagome wiped the sweat of her brow and she leaned back from her patient. Rin Cho had nicked her finger while making curtains and couldn't stop the bleeding. After a few minutes of using her chakra, Kagome had her as good as new. "That should do it. The area is still going to be sensitive, so just be careful." Kagome said looking at the younger girl with a smile. Rin kept her head down and stood without a word. As she moved to exit the hut, Rin turned back and looked at the beautiful medic. "I think what you're doing is wrong. You shouldn't keep all of the guys stringed along. You just can't." Rin said harshly be fore she turned and walked away.

Kagome was stunned as she watched the door way, She thought Rin was always a sweet young girl, who was always so happy to see her. Kagome knew once Rin caught feelings for Sesshomaru, there friendship was over. Sadly, she moved to walk out of the clinic and call after the younger girl when Kagome's father appeared. He offered his daughter a small smile before giving her a basket. "Your mother needs more herds and Saisa-san has a nasty fever, Would you be a good girl and get them for us a bit earlier today? I asked Sango-san to accompany you." Her fathers deep voice was soothing Kagome's nerves and she took the basket and nodded her head.

* * *

It's been FOREVER since I had a chance to get back. My god this job!

ANYWAY ~~~

hoped you all enjoyed,

review if you liked it, review if you hated it.

LOOKING for a beta.


End file.
